This application relates to quick connector coupling assemblies of the type for connecting a male member formed at the end of a rigid tube in a hollow female body, and more particularly to quick connector coupling assemblies for high pressure applications.
In the automotive and other fields, one type of coupling assembly often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits are quick connectors, which generally include a male member, or tube, received and retained in a female connector body. Use of a quick connector is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with minimum amount of time and expense.
The connector body defines a conduit or passage in communication with the fluid system. It also defines a hollow internal shape to receive the tube end, in liquid tight sealing relation. The hollow shape within the body also houses a retainer within the hollow shape. The retainer is insertable through an entrance opening and is captured in a position to coact with a radial upset formed a given distance from the tube end to secure the tube in the body. The retainer must be configured to permit insertion through the entrance opening without damage and yet possesses sufficient strength to retain the integrity of the coupling under pressure.
One type of retainer includes a plurality of locking arms which extend between a radially enlarged upset formed on the male member or tube and an annular radial face defined in the connector body inward of the entrance opening. The abutment of the retainer locking arms with the upset of the male member at one end and the annular radial face of the connector body at the other end prevents the withdrawal of the male member from the connector body. This type of retainer is prevalent in the art and has proven effective in many fluid line applications. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,161,832; 5,324,082; and 5,626,371.
An O-ring is sometimes used in with a quick connector to create a seal between the male member and the connector. The O-ring is typically installed into the female body in a position to seal against the outer surface of the tube. In such a configuration, the O-ring is located immediately axially inwardly of the retainer or separated by an annular spacer slidably mounted on the male member.
Employment of quick connect couplings in new applications intensifies the demands placed on such couplings. For example, use in automotive brake lines, or power steering lines or those in automotive air conditioning systems, requires that such devices withstand high operating pressures. Pressures in power steering lines can exceed 1,500 pounds per square inch gauge (PSIG). In automotive brake systems, the pressure can exceed 2,000 PSIG. These operating conditions place demands on the quick connector coupling not present in fuel system applications.